the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Zing Zings
Zing Zings are creatures that live on Zing Zing islands. Each zing zing island has a zing zing leader, zing zing leaders can be identified by their longer, more curly mustache. Near the shore you can also see a zing zing in its second life cycle stage shortly after hatching, instead of legs like the adult zing zings, child zing zings have little nubs they use to crawl around. You can also see a pair of zing zing eggs buried in the sand, zing zing eggs are pink, with different colored markings, the markings on these eggs tell the color of the zing zing's mustache. for example, if a egg has green markings the zing zing hatched from it will have a green mustache, If a egg has a orange marking, than the zing zing will have a orange mustache. when zing zing's with different colored mustaches breed, either the child gets the females colored mustache, or they can get a color mixed mustache of their parents (example: a red mustached zing zing and a blue mustached zing zing breed to lay a egg with purple markings red + blue = purple therefore the zing zing that hatches from that purple egg will have a purple mustache) Zingy Goodness zing zing's droppings are actually edible fruit, people call them "Zingy goodness". These fruits taste good, but give random effects to the person who ate them, ranging from coughes to pink skin, however, none of these zingy goodness effects are fatal. Life cycle Stage 1 The first stage is the Zing Zing egg; each egg is pink with different colored stripes on them. Zing Zing eggs are usually buried in the sand, and the eggs will hatch in about 2-4 weeks. When a Zing Zing hatches from one of these eggs, their mustache will be the same color as the markings on their respective egg (ex. a Zing Zing egg has blue markings, so the mustache will be blue.) Zing Zing egg's markings come from either the female Zing Zing or a color mix of the Zing Zings that laid the eggs (ex. a red and blue Zing Zing breed, making a purple Zing Zing egg) Stage 2 These Zing Zings have little nubs they use to crawl around instead of legs. Their mustache is very short, only about 2 centimeters long. Baby Zing Zings eat their mothers own droppings (or Zingy goodness') for food, they appear to be unaffected by their affects, unlike humans Stage 3 After 4 months of being a baby, they will turn into stage 3. These Zing Zings are now able to become Zing Zing leaders, each Zing Zing island has a Zing Zing leader, who has a longer more curly mustache. Now the Zing Zings have legs. Stage 3 Zing Zings are about the size as a real world bulldog. Many Zing Zings don’t make it to stage 4 because of hunting. Stage 4 After a full year of being a stage 3 Zing Zing they will become stage 4 Zing Zings. Their mustache is now a beard and they have the ability to fly with their beard. Stage 4 Zing Zings can also stand upright. It is unknown how long they live because they usually die before reaching this stage. There are also documents about stage 4 Zing Zings being attacked by the simmering tooth as they fly over it. Category:Animal